


Our First Time

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Goodbye Sex, Goodbyes, Heartbreak, Love, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Non-Explicit Sex, Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, The Empty (Supernatural), happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: After a few ows and boughts of laughter, we stumbled through heart-wrenching, back arching, toe curling, mind-blowing sex.





	Our First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a destiel drabble - please be warned! contains season 14 spoilers x To see what else im working on, feel free to follow me on tumblr @sweetteamultifandom ♡

I lay beside him, my eyes trained on his speckled face. A shimmer of sweat glitters along his brow, green eyes in a lustful haze as he tries to catch his breath. No words are needed. No clarification. Our act had put everything into perspective.  

All the years of pain, loss, confusion and fear are brushed under the rug without a second of hesitation. His eyelids gently flutter, his thick lashes caressing his bottom lid as he sleepily lets out a soft yawn. Reaching out, I lace my fingers with his calloused ones, giving his palm an intimate squeeze.  

The sex was clumsy and passionate. But I would not change our first time for the world. It summarized our relationship. Full of new beginnings, fresh experiences and both of us learning and exploring each other's bodies with the fumbled steps of teenagers. We are both entirely new to this and after a few ows and boughts of laughter, we stumbled through heart-wrenching, back arching, toe curling, mind-blowing sex.

With my free hand, I brush my thumb over his jawline, curling onto my side and slides my fingertips down to brush over his bare chest. My palm settles over his heart, the erratic beat warming my skin.  

I count each freckle, each scar. I memorize the way his brows crinkles a little, the way his eyes squint a little in the corners. The way his full lips soundless breath my name, my body flooding with memories of the sweet nothings he spilled into my ear as he came.  

The way our bodies tangled together like we finally found our missing piece. Twisted limbs, tangled sheets, beautiful pitches of moans. The way he made me feel. The absolute completeness. The way his lips marked over my skin, purple love bites forming over my usually pale skin.  

His breathing slows, finally slipping into a relaxed sleep. In that moment, I felt a rush of contentment. Absolute, pure, unfiltered happiness.  

And then I was gone. Without a breath. Without a sound. Pulled into darkness. The Empty.  

Goodbye, Dean. Thank you.


End file.
